Raconte moi une histoire
by Claude le noctambule
Summary: «Raconte moi une histoire...une histoire qui donnerait envie à une petite fille de devenir une adulte...et de ne pas le regretter...»RanxHaibara
1. Chapter 1

Les personnages du manga détective Conan appartiennent à Gosho Aoyama. Cette fic est dédicacé à June Addams qui m'a donné envie de l'écrire dès le moment où j'ai lu le magnifique one-shot qu'elle a écrit sur le couple Ran/Haibara pour mon anniversaire.

Raconte moi une histoire…

Chapitre 1

_« C'est l'histoire de quelqu'un qui n'était ni une enfant, ni une adulte…L'histoire d'une petite fille… Lorsqu'on la regardait, qu'on regardait la pâleur de sa peau, la délicatesse des cheveux rouge qui encadrait son petit visage, sa manière de se déplacer sans faire de bruit ni soulever le moindre grains de poussière lorsqu'elle faisait un pas, on avait l'impression de contempler une petite ombre qui faisait tout son possible pour se mettre à l'abri des rayons du soleil, de peur qu'ils ne la dissipent en un instant… Une petite fille qui préférait rester silencieuse la plupart du temps… Et si vous lui aviez adressé la parole malgré tout, elle ne vous aurait répondu que par quelques mots murmurés d'une voix glaciale qui vous aurait fait frissonner…Si vous aviez inscrit ces mots sur une feuille de papier, vous n'y auriez déchiffré que de l'ennui, de la moquerie ou de l'indifférence…Mais si vous les entendiez de la bouche de cette petite fille, ils prenaient un tout autre sens… Pour ceux qui avaient des oreilles pour écouter les autres et non simplement les entendre, c'était de la tristesse et de la solitude qui résonnait dans les paroles de cette petite fille… Une petite fille qui s'ennuyait parce qu'elle n'avait plus rien pour se distraire, une petite fille qui ne parlait à personne parce qu'elle n'avait plus personne à qui parler, une petite fille qui ne pleurait jamais parce qu'elle n'avait plus de larmes à verser… Les personnes dont elle pleurait l'absence ne reviendraient jamais plus pour la consoler, alors la petite fille avait fini par décider qu'il ne servait à rien de pleurer puisqu'il n'y aurait personne pour essuyer ses larmes…_

_La petite fille faisait tout son possible pour ne pas que ses doigts effleurent un seul des objets qui l'entouraient, en particulier si ces objets avaient la faculté de se mouvoir tout seul et surtout si ces objets pouvaient lui adresser la parole comme si elle n'était pas elle-même un objet…_

_Si vous ne l'aviez vu qu'une seule fois, vous auriez cru qu'elle faisait ça pour ne pas se salir… Si vous l'aviez vu une seconde fois, et que vous aviez vu les regards terrifiés qu'elle jetait discrètement autour d'elle, vous vous seriez demandé si elle ne faisait pas cela parce qu'elle avait peur de la dureté du monde qui l'entourait, un monde si dur alors qu'elle était si fragile… Si vous l'aviez vu une troisième fois, et que vous aviez vu son petit sourire triste tandis qu'elle regardait les autres enfants s'amuser alors qu'elle s'était mise à l'écart, vous auriez compris que vous vous étiez trompé… Elle ne regardait pas le monde comme un endroit trop dur mais trop fragile, elle regardait les autres comme des objets,oui, mais des objets de porcelaine fragile qui auraient pu se fracasser en mille morceaux si elle les avait seulement effleuré, mille morceaux pointus qui auraient traversé sa peau sans la blesser pour aller s'enfoncer directement dans son cœur, milles petites échardes, qui lui aurait fait verser non pas du sang mais des larmes si elle s'y était piqué…Et la petite fille ne voulait plus jamais pleurer…_

_Si vous aviez vu cette petite fille une quatrième fois, assise au bord d'une plage à regarder les vagues effleurer doucement ses pieds, vous vous seriez précipité vers elle pour la mettre à l'abri du soleil, sans vous préoccupez de la morsure glacial du froid qui vous auriez assailli si vous aviez pris cette délicate petite statue de neige dans vos bras…Parce qu'à ce moment là, la seule chose à laquelle vous aurez pensé, c'est que cette petite statue de neige aurait fondu si elle était resté plus longtemps au soleil… Ensuite, vous l'auriez doucement déposé à l'ombre d'un parasol avant de vous éloignez, parce la seule chaleur de vos mains aurait pu être suffisante pour faire fondre cette délicate sculpture de glace si vous l'aviez gardé dans vos bras plus longtemps…_

_Si vous aviez vu cette petite fille une cinquième fois, elle aurait timidement tendu la main vers vous en vous murmurant son nom…Et à ce moment là, vous auriez timidement pris sa main dans la votre avant de vous étonner de la chaleur qui en émanait…_

_C'est l'histoire d'une petite fille qui avait peur de blesser les autres mais aussi de se blesser elle-même…Une petite fille qui voyait les autres comme des choses fragile mais se voyait elle-même comme une chose plus fragile encore…La petite fille que j'ai serré dans mes bras lors d'une nuit glaciale…La petite fille dont j'entendais le cœur battre si vite, encore plus vite que le mien… Mon cœur battait aussi vite parce que j'avais peur, peur de mourir…Mais j'avais encore plus peur de voir mourir cette petite fille alors je l'ai serré encore plus fort dans mes bras quand elle a essayé de s'en échapper… Elle ne faisait pas ça pour s'enfuir, la petite fille n'avait plus peur de mourir, elle faisait ça parce qu'elle avait peur de me voir mourir, moi…_

_Quand je l'ai serré dans mes bras pour la seconde fois, ce n'était plus pour la protéger, et cette petite fille qui n'avait pas pleuré cette nuit là, a pleuré à ce moment là…Elle n'a pas pleuré parce qu'elle était toute seule, non…Elle a pleuré parce que, cette fois, il y avait quelqu'un pour essuyer ses larmes… »_

Si la fillette se sentait environné par la chaleur, elle n'avait rien d'étouffant, ce n'était plus la chaleur de la fièvre mais celle d'une tendresse dont elle avait toujours était privé, la tendresse d'une mère, une mère dont elle ne se souvenait plus du visage mais dont elle entendait à présent la douce voix, une mère qui n'était plus là pour la serrer dans ses bras mais qui murmurait à sa fille la joie qu'elle avait ressentie le jour de sa naissance…mais aussi les regrets qu'elle ressentait par delà la tombe de ne pas l'avoir vu grandir pour devenir une jeune femme…

Lorsque la bande magnétique dont les vibrations faisait résonner les mots d'une morte toucha à sa fin dans un claquement sec avant de se rembobiner brusquement, Haibara ouvrit doucement les yeux en soupirant avant de les écarquiller légèrement lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de celle qui s'était discrètement introduite dans sa chambre.

Otant les écouteurs à travers lesquels avait résonné une voix qu'elle aurait voulu entendre au moment où celle qui lui avait laissé cette enregistrement était encore de ce monde, la chimiste fixa d'un air énigmatique celle qui lui faisait face, attendant patiemment qu'elle lui explique ce qu'elle attendait d'elle.

La réponse à sa question silencieuse lui vint non pas sous la forme d'un mot mais d'un geste. Haibara tressaillit légèrement quand elle sentit la main de la jeune fille se posait doucement sur son front brûlant, une main qui lui apparaissait glaciale par rapport à la température de son petit corps malade. Non…Elle n'était pas glaciale mais plutôt empreinte de fraîcheur, la fraîcheur d'une brise printanière qui lui aurait soulevé les cheveux aussi délicatement que le faisait cette lycéenne qui lui rappelait tant sa grande sœur.

« Le professeur m'avait prévenu que ce n'était qu'une simple grippe mais comme je ne te voyais toujours pas auprès de Conan quand je venais le chercher à son école, j'avais peur qu'elle se soit aggravé…Enfin, tu as l'air de commencer à te rétablir alors j'ai eu tort de m'inquiéter… »

Ran se mit à sourire à la petite malade d'un air rassuré mais qui n'en était pas moins empreint de sollicitude. Le contraste entre la santé fragile de cet enfant et la force qui avait émané d'elle lorsqu'elle avait fait face à cette femme terrifiante qui avait été sur le point de l'assassiner, cette terrible nuit, ne cesserait jamais d'étonner l'amie d'enfance de Shinichi. De même qu'en se remémorant ces sombres événements après coup elle ne cessait d'être stupéfaite par le fait que le regard glacial de la fillette qui avait été dépourvu de la moindre traces de peur tandis qu'il était fixé sur le revolver qui était pointé sur elle avait été illuminé par la terreur lorsqu'elle l'avait vu se précipiter sur elle pour la protéger.

Mais ce regard qui pouvait fixer sans ciller le sourire narquois de la mort qui s'était apprêté à presser sans la moindre hésitation la détente de son arme ne reflétait à présent que de la timidité tandis qu'elle baissait doucement les yeux, forçant ainsi la lycéenne à écarter délicatement sa main de son front.

Poussant un soupir, Ran baissa les yeux à son tour tout en réfléchissant à un moyen de briser le silence gêné qui était retombé sur la pièce.

« Tu sait, Ai… Je n'ai pas cours aujourd'hui, Heiji a emmené Conan avec lui pour aller assister mon père dans son enquête et Sonoko passe la journée seule avec Makoto qui a enfin trouvé le temps de lui rendre visite… »

La jeune femme avala péniblement sa salive en se retenant d'ajouter que Shinichi était toujours occupé par cette enquête dont il ne lui disait pratiquement rien.

« Puisque nous sommes seules tout les deux aujourd'hui, et que tu ne peux pas encore sortir de la maison du professeur, je me suis dit que nous pourrions en profiter pour mieux nous connaître…Oh ce n'est pas que je ne serait jamais venu te voir si je n'avais pas été seule aujourd'hui, c'est juste que…Je n'ai jamais eu le temps de le faire plus tôt alors… »

Les derniers mots de l'amie d'Haibara s'évanouirent dans le silence tandis qu'elle toussotait pour s'éclaircir la gorge et gagner un peu de temps pour trouver les paroles qui auraient pu lui permettre de convaincre la fillette de surmonter la gêne qu'elle avait toujours témoigné à son égard.

« Même après ce jour, celui où tu m'avais proposé de devenir ton amie, tu as toujours eu l'air d'être mal à l'aise en ma présence…Alors…Si c'est parce que j'ai dit ou fait quelque chose qui t'aurait blessé et que c'est pour ça que…Alors je voudrais m'en excuser, comme ça nous pourrions enfin nous comporter comme deux amies, ça vaudrait la peine d'essayer, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser… »

Levant les yeux vers celle qui lui avait enfin adressé la parole, Ran lui adressa un sourire radieux qui sembla accroître les difficultés de la fillette à continuer de lui parler.

« C'était…c'est…juste que…juste que tu ressemble beaucoup à…ma sœur….Ma grande sœur…qui est morte il y a quelques mois…Alors chaque fois que je te voyais…que je te voyais essayer de me parler comme elle l'aurait fait si elle avait été…encore là…Ca me rappelait à quel point elle me manquait…C'est tout…Tu n'as rien fait pour me blesser… »

Une lueur de tristesse illumina le regard de Ran tandis qu'elle s'efforçait de ne pas le détourner de celui d'Haibara. Comment pouvait-elle faire sentir à la fillette qu'elle comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait et elle le savait très bien, après tout sa mère était peut-être parti de la maison mais elle pouvait toujours y revenir tandis que sa sœur…Bon, mais elle pouvait peut-être lui faire comprendre qu'elle était triste pour elle ? A quoi bon ? La tristesse qu'elle devait ressentir pour la fillette ne devait être rien par rapport à celle qu'elle ressentait elle-même. Peut-être qu'elle devait lui sourire et lui dire que sa sœur aurait préféré qu'elle ne garde que les bons souvenirs qu'elle lui avait laissés plutôt que de ne retenir d'elle que sa mort ? Ca aurait été cruel et ça aurait revenu à essayer de remplacer sa grande sœur une fois encore, en prétendant lui dire ce qu'elle lui aurait dit si elle avait été là, et cette fois, elle n'aurait plus eu l'excuse de ne pas savoir qu'elle blesserait la fillette en agissant ainsi.

Que faire ? Que dire ?

« Pardon… »

Haibara écarquilla de nouveau les yeux.

« Pardon ? Mais de quoi est ce que tu voudrais que je te pardonne ? »

« De ne pas trouver les mots pour te dire que…pour t'aider à… »

Ran tressaillit légèrement quand elle sentit les doigts de la petite malade effleurer timidement sa main.

« Tu n'as besoin de me les dire…alors tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser non plus… »

Ce fût au tour de la lycéenne d'être étonné. Cette petite fille…Elle avait un sourire si mature, le genre de sourire qu'elle aurait voulu lui adresser quelques instants plus tôt, le seul sourire qu'elle arrivait à lui adresser à présent pour lui rendre le sien était un sourire aussi timide que maladroit.

« Tu écoutais de la musique ? »

« Non…C'est…ce sont…des enregistrements que m'a laissé ma mère avant de mourir…Un pour chaque anniversaire auquel elle ne pourrait pas assister…Depuis le premier jusqu'à celui de mes vingt ans… »

La lycéenne se mordilla les lèvres, elle avait espéré détourner la conversation sur un sujet qui permettrait à la petite fille taciturne d'oublier ses tourments et voilà qu'elle remuait une fois de plus le couteau dans la plaie sans le savoir. Bon, il ne servait à rien de s'excuser maintenant que le mal était fait, elle devait plutôt essayer de corriger son erreur.

« Oh…C'est merveilleux qu'elle ait pensé à faire cela…Enfin non, c'est triste qu'elle soit morte mais c'est merveilleux qu'elle ait tout fait pour que tu sache à quel point elle t'aimait… »

Haibara eut un sourire où s'entremêlaient la tristesse et la tendresse.

« Oui, c'est merveilleux de sentir qu'il y a encore une personne qui est heureuse de me voir vivre et grandir, et de l'entendre me le dire puisque ma sœur… »

Il n'y eut plus que de la tristesse sur le visage de la chimiste tandis qu'elle essayait de redonner à sa respiration un rythme normal.

« A une époque, je passait des coup de téléphone à son ancien appartement…C'était idiot, je sais mais…Entendre sa voix à nouveau, lui raconter ma journée en croyant qu'elle finirait par rentrer dans cet appartement, qu'elle écouterait ce message sur son répondeur et qu'elle m'appellerait à nouveau pour me dire qu'elle allait revenir me chercher après ça… C'était idiot mais je voulais y croire…et j'y croyais, jusqu'à ce que je raccroche ce téléphone…Ce téléphone qui ne sonnait jamais pour moi…J'y ait cru jusqu'à ce que K…Conan me dise que…ça ne servait à rien…rien d'autres que me faire souffrir… »

La fillette étouffa un hoquet mais pas une seule larme ne s'écoula sur son visage qu'elle s'efforçait de rendre aussi indifférent que possible.

« Conan…Vous êtes très proche l'un de l'autre, n'est ce pas ? »

Pour toute réponse la fillette extirpa un mouchoir de la boite posé sur sa table de chevet avant de s'en servir bruyamment.

« Nous sommes dans la même situation alors c'est normal…Je veux dire…Nous sommes tout les deux séparés de notre famille, alors…Quelquefois cet idiot s'imagine qu'il peut me comprendre parce qu'il vit la même chose que moi mais…mais il ne peut pas comprendre, sa famille il finira par la retrouver…et à ce moment là…A ce moment là, je regretterais cet idiot qui n'était pas capable de me comprendre mais qui arrivais parfois à me faire oublier…que j'étais seule… »

Voyant que les mains de la petite malade s'était mise à trembler légèrement, sans que la grippe soit à mettre en cause pour ça, Ran tendit doucement le bras pour les prendre dans les siennes avant de se raviser.

« Je ne sait même pas pourquoi je te raconte ça… »

Non, elle ne savait pas…ou bien est ce qu'elle ne voulait pas savoir ?

« Tu sait, Ai…Je ne pourrais sans doute pas comprendre, moi non plus…Enfin si, je peux comprendre que tu dois te sentir seule…mais je ne peux pas comprendre à quel point…Et même si ni moi, ni Conan ne pouvons remplacer ta grande sœur…Personne ne le peut…Nous pouvons…Je pourrais… »

Ran détourna les yeux tandis qu'elle cherchait à poser des mots sur les sentiments qui l'assaillaient.

« Je pourrais…Nous pourrions faire toute les deux toutes ces choses…ces petites choses que tu ne peux plus faire avec ta grande sœur…Quand tu te sentiras seule, tu pourras toujours m'appeler…pour me raconter ta journée…et même si je ne suit pas là, j'écouterais tes messages jusqu'au bout…et je te rappellerais ensuite…Quand tu grandiras et que tu vivras…des choses que tu ne comprendras pas, tu pourras toujours me poser des questions si tu as besoin d'aide…Quand tu auras envie de commencer à devenir une adulte, je pourrais t'aider….et te montrer ce qu'il faut faire… »

La jeune fille replongea dans le silence, n'osant plus le troubler avec des mots qui sonnaient ridicule à se propres oreilles. Après tout, Ai était déjà si mature, qu'est ce qu'elle pourrait bien lui apporter ? L'aider à devenir une adulte ? Mais elle avait déjà été forcée de regarder le monde avec des yeux d'adultes avant même d'avoir cessé d'être une enfant…

« Tu sait, quand j'avais ton âge, je voulais avoir un petit frère…ou une petite sœur…Oui, j'aurais préféré avoir une petite sœur même…Comme ça, je n'aurais pas été la seule fille de la maison après le départ de maman…Et si j'avais pu en avoir une, j'aurais voulu que ce soit quelqu'un comme toi. »

Ran étouffa un petit rire qui ne l'aida pas à dissiper sa gêne comme la tension qui régnait autour d'elle.

« Peut-être…peut-être que je pourrais essayer de convaincre papa de te laisser vivre avec nous à la maison. Après tout, il accepte déjà que Conan vive avec nous…Bon, il y a déjà Conan pour occuper la chambre d'ami, mais tu pourrais dormir dans la mienne…Et quand il repartira chez ses parents…Tu pourras t'installer dans sa chambre…Peut-être que papa se sera habitué à ta présence à ce moment là et te laissera rester…Et comme ça, nous pourrons faire ensemble…toutes ces petites choses que j'aurais aimer faire avec une petite sœur…et toutes celles que tu aurais aimer faire avec ta grande sœur.. »

Le silence de la chimiste arracha un énième soupir à la lycéenne.

« Pardon…C'est une idée stupide, je sais…Mais je ne sait pas quoi faire pour t'aider…Et je voudrais tellement… »

« Ce n'est…pas une mauvaise idée…Nous pourrions peut-être essayer… »

Se retournant vers la fillette qui s'était avancé vers elle, toujours enveloppé dans sa couette, la jeune femme la fixa d'un air interloqué pendant quelques instants avant de refermer doucement ses bras autour de ses épaules pour la serrer contre elle avec autant de délicatesse que si elle l'avait fait avec une poupée de porcelaine.

« Merci… »

Ecarquillant les yeux devant le geste de la lycéenne comme le murmure qui s'était échappée de ses lèvres, Haibara commença à trembler. Ran ne lui avait jamais autant rappelé sa grande sœur qu'à cet instant, c'était pour cela qu'elle avait fini par avoir la faiblesse d'accepter sa proposition. Mais c'était aussi pour cela qu'elle la faisait souffrir plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant en lui rappelant ce qu'elle avait définitivement perdu.

Le tremblement qui avait commencé à agiter le petit corps qu'elle sentait contre le sien ne passa pas inaperçu à l'amie d'enfance de Shinichi.

« Tu sait, Ai…Quand maman est…partie…J'avais envie de pleurer, de rester pendant des heures sans rien faire d'autres que pleurer, même si ça ne servait à rien, même si je savait que ça ne la ferais jamais revenir. Mais je faisais tout pour ne pas le faire, parce que je savais que si je commençais à verser des larmes, ça ne s'arrêterait jamais…Mais cet idiot de Shinichi s'en est tout de suite rendu compte et à ce moment là…à ce moment là, cet imbécile m'a serré dans ses bras en me disant de pleurer autant que je voulais…J'ai bien essayé de me dégager mais il ne m'as pas laissé faire alors…alors j'ai fini par pleurer et ça a duré...moins longtemps que ce que je craignais et après ça…Après ça je n'ai plus jamais eu besoin de pleurer…jusqu'au départ de Shinichi… »

Lorsqu'elle sentit la petite chimiste agripper faiblement sa chemise au lieu d'essayer de se dégager de son étreinte, Ran lui passa doucement la main dans les cheveux avant de la laisser errer sur sa joue. Une joue que les larmes avaient commencé à rendre humide.

Au fur et à mesure que le temps passa, ce ne fût plus seulement quelques larmes mais tout un flot de tristesse que la jeune femme sentit couler le long de ses doigts. Une tristesse qui avait été accumulé depuis longtemps, si longtemps… La tristesse d'avoir perdu une chose précieuse que rien ne pourrait remplacer…Personne ne pourrait jamais remplacer sa grande sœur.

Mais le flot de larmes se tarit bien plus rapidement que ne l'avait cru la chimiste, alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait pour le retenir cette fois…

Peut-être que…quelquefois…on pouvait gagner une chose toute aussi précieuse que celle qu'on avait perdu…


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

_« C'est l'histoire d'une petite fille qui savait plus de choses que la majorité des adultes, infiniment plus de choses, beaucoup plus de choses, beaucoup trop de choses…Des choses qu'elle aurait voulu oublier, des choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu apprendre pour avoir envie de les oublier ensuite… La recette de l'élixir de Jouvence… Les secrets d'une organisation que seul un petit Sherlock Holmes pouvait détruire… A quel point une grande sœur pouvait être précieuse…et à quel point on ne pouvait vraiment se rendre compte de la valeur du peu qu'on avait qu'à partir du moment où on vous avez arraché ces petites choses si douces mais si fragile… Il ne fallait pas grand-chose pour les faire disparaître, non vraiment cela ne demandait aucun effort…Presser la détente d'un revolver suffisait. Cette petite fille aurait voulu ne pas le savoir…Mais il y a beaucoup d'autres choses qu'elle aurait voulu savoir, des choses que tous les autres enfants connaissaient sans avoir besoin de les apprendre, des choses que les autres enfants faisaient sans même y penser alors que c'était si difficile pour elle… Rechercher les caresses des autres…Pleurer leur absence…Demander à quelqu'un de la combler…_

_Le regard de cette petite fille était si effrayant, si glacial lorsqu'elle l'avait détourné du mien la première fois qu'elle l'avait croisé…Mais avec le temps, j'ai fini par comprendre que ce n'était pas les yeux de cette petite fille qui m'effrayait mais ce qui s'y reflétait, ce que ses yeux avait contemplé et qui ne pouvait pas s'effacer... Des monstres bien plus effrayant que ceux qui peuplaient les cauchemars de la petite fille que j'avais été, des monstres aussi effrayant que cette femme qui m'avait appelé son ange, des monstres qui était terrifiant parce qu'ils n'étaient pas des monstres mais des êtres humains, des monstres qu'elle continuait de voir près d'elle chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait seule… Et cette petite fille m'a aussi appris que la solitude n'est jamais aussi terrifiante que lorsqu'on est au beau milieu d'une foule…Oui, on peut se sentir seule, toute seule, alors qu'on est entouré de toute part… »_

Haibara le savait… Elle savait qu'être auprès de Conan Edogawa revenait à voir en l'espace de quelques mois plus de cadavres qu'un médecin légiste n'en voyait défiler sur sa table d'opération en trente ans de carrière, plus de meurtriers qu'elle n'en avait déjà fréquenté elle-même au cours de son ancienne vie. Et elle savait que quitter la maison du professeur Agasa pour aller vivre au cabinet de consultation du détective Mouri revenait à fréquenter son petit docteur Watson encore plus qu'elle ne l'avait déjà fait ces derniers mois.

Mais elle savait aussi que cela lui permettrait également de sentir en permanence auprès d'elle la présence d'un petit imbécile qui était persuadé qu'un détective pouvait provoquer la chute d'une organisation criminelle à lui tout seul, et qui, parfois, lui donnait envie de le croire, elle aussi. Mais surtout, elle savait que cela lui permettrait d'être auprès d'une jeune fille naïve qui lui rappelait tant sa grande sœur et qui avait déjà fait plusieurs fois avec elle ce qu'une morte ne pouvait plus faire.

Shiho Miyano savait qu'un détective, aussi brillant soit-il, ne pourrait jamais faire face à ses ex-collègues, elle savait aussi que Ran Mouri n'était pas Akemi. Elle avait beau avoir l'apparence d'une fillette, elle n'en était plus une depuis longtemps, elle ne confondait plus ses rêves avec la réalité, pas plus qu'elle ne confondait ses souvenirs avec ceux qui les faisaient ressurgir dans sa mémoire. Ai Haibara désirait plus que tout n'être rien d'autre qu'une petite fille naïve perdue dans ses rêves, et c'est bien pour cela qu'elle avait accepté la proposition de celle qui regrettait de ne pas avoir eu une petite sœur…

Mais une adulte ne pouvait pas jouer éternellement le rôle d'une petite fille, en tout cas elle ne pouvait pas le faire au milieu de ce bâtiment où elle avait accompagné Kogoro Mouri, sa fille et son petit assistant involontaire. Pas au milieu de cette foule vêtue de noir.

Elle aurait pu faire une remarque sarcastique sur l'ironie du sort, un meurtre perpétué au beau milieu d'un enterrement, pas un son ne s'échappa de ses lèvres tremblotantes tandis qu'elle avait inconsciemment serré la main de Conan dans la sienne, de la même façon qu'elle l'avait fait dans cet hôtel lors d'une certaine nuit enneigée.

Shinichi Kudo comprenait très bien l'origine du malaise de celle qu'il avait juré de protéger, aussi n'avait-il rien fait pour libérer sa main de celle qu'il était pratiquement obligé de traîner avec lui dans cette foule de suspect potentiels qu'il observait d'un regard qui n'était pas celui d'un enfant venu accompagner un détective. Une foule si dense qu'au cours d'une bousculade il fût forcé de lâcher, l'espace d'un instant, la main qui s'accrochait à la sienne comme une naufragée se serait accroché à sa planche de salut.

Il ne l'avait lâché qu'un seul instant, mais cela avait été suffisant pour que la chimiste se retrouve seule au beau milieu de cette foule qui lui apparaissait comme une horde de corbeaux la fixant d'un regard avide, comme s'ils savaient déjà qu'elle n'était qu'un petit cadavre en sursis sur lequel ils allaient bientôt se précipiter.

Haibara n'avait jamais autant ressemblé à une petite fille qu'en cet unique instant, une petite fille terrifié qui était seule face aux souvenirs d'une adulte, une adulte qui se remémorait ce qui s'était passé dans des circonstances similaires.

Lorsqu'elle sentit deux bras la soulever doucement par derrière, de la même manière que l'avait fait Pisco il y a quelques mois, la fillette entrouvrit la bouche mais le seul son qui s'en échappa fût un hoquet inaudible. Elle pouvait hurler pour appeler à son aide celui qui l'avait entraîné ici, elle le pouvait mais elle ne le voulait pas… Ou pour être plus précis, elle désirait plus que tout au monde le faire, mais elle ne voulait surtout pas attirer l'attention sur son compagnon d'infortune par son appel au secours désespéré…C'était un miracle qu'ils aient pu échapper à Gin dans cet hôtel… C'était aussi un miracle qu'un membre de l'organisation les ait épargné après avoir découvert leur secret…

Mais il n'y aurait pas d'autres miracles, et elle le savait... Le ciel lui avait accordé trop de fois ses faveurs pour la tirer de nouveau du gouffre où elle avait chuté…

Fermant les yeux pour résister à la tentation d'adresser un dernier regard suppliant à celui qui n'avait pas rempli sa promesse, ce qui aurait revenu à le designer du doigt à son futur exécuteur, la chimiste attendit patiemment le moment où une main serait plaqué sur ses lèvres pour la réduire au silence, une main ou un mouchoir imbibé de chloroforme comme ça avait été le cas, ce jour là…

Elle attendit…en vain…

Entrouvrant timidement les paupières, la scientifique manqua de défaillir face au regard inquiet de sa défunte grande sœur. Et lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que la jeune femme qui serrait contre elle la petite fille apeurée qu'elle avait remarquée au sein de la foule anonyme n'était pas la sœur de Shiho Miyano mais l'amie d'Ai Haibara, la terreur de la chimiste gagna en intensité.

Ran avait, une fois de plus, ressuscité d'autres souvenirs douloureux sans le savoir, mais des souvenirs qui n'étaient pas lié à une morte… Les souvenirs d'une terrible nuit de pleine lune où cette frêle lycéenne avait été le seul rempart entre celle qu'elle serrait dans ses bras et le syndicat du crime qui la traquait… Et entouré de toute part d'hommes vêtues de noir, la fillette avait beaucoup de mal à imaginer que l'après-midi qu'elle était en train de vivre aurait un dénouement aussi heureux que cette nuit qu'elle était en train de vivre de nouveau.

Lorsqu'un petit garçon paniqué qui n'était pas seulement égaré dans une foule mais également dans les souvenirs d'un adulte aperçût celle qu'il cherchait dans les bras de sa grande sœur, il ne réalisa même pas le caractère surréaliste du spectacle. Au lieu de cela, il reprît instantanément son calme et acquiesça à la requête que lui adressait silencieusement son amie d'enfance, et c'est avec un air rassuré et confiant qu'il regarda cette dernière s'éloigner discrètement de la pièce.

Même après qu'elles eurent franchi les portes de la lugubre bâtisse pour aller s'installer sur un banc situé à quelques dizaines de mètres d'elle, la petite fille installée sur les genoux de la jeune femme continuait de trembloter.

Cela ne manqua pas de troubler Ran mais elle préféra rester silencieuse et songer aux multiples questions que l'étrange comportement de la petite chimiste avait fait naître dans sa conscience. Elle avait toujours manifesté une indifférence inquiétante face aux cadavres qui ne manquait pas de jalonner leur petite vie quotidienne, alors qu'est ce qui avait pu la terrifier à ce point là ?

Ce n'était pas la première fois que la fille du détective découvrait l'envers sombre d'une personne qu'elle croyait connaître, elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où son père comme son amie d'enfance lui avait dévoilé les secrets terrifiants qui se dissimulait derrière un sourire sympathique… Ils lui avaient aussi appris que derrière les atrocités commises par un meurtrier se dissimulait une souffrance qui dépassait tout ce qu'elle pouvait imaginer… Mais malgré cela, elle ne s'était jamais sentie à sa place dans ce monde atroce où son père, Shinichi et même Conan se sentait pourtant parfaitement à l'aise, comme si les horreurs qui les entouraient étaient une part intégrante de la banalité du quotidien…

Elle ne pourrait jamais s'habituer au monde des adultes, un monde fait de faux semblant, de trahison, de haine ravalé et qui finissait par ressortir un jour ou l'autre sous la forme d'un flot de sang. Celui qu'elle aimait pouvait bien être amoureux de la vérité, elle ne ressentirait jamais la moindre attraction pour cette femme, et ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'elle ne cessait de tenir loin d'elle la personne qu'elle ne pouvait plus voir comme un ami d'enfance.

Ran pouvait affronter la vérité si elle n'avait pas d'autre choix, mais elle ne pourrait jamais désirer la fréquenter. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à elle, elle serait resté toute sa vie dans le monde rassurant de l'enfance et elle n'aurait jamais laissé aucun détective, fût-il son père, commencer à soulever le voile d'illusion qu'une petite fille avait façonné à partir de ses rêves pour se protéger de l'horreur qu'affrontait ses parents pour gagner leur vie, sa mère en tant qu'avocate, son père en tant que policier.

Mais en quittant la maison familiale, la reine du barreau avait du déchirer en partie ce fragile rideau que sa fille avait tissé autour d'elle. Quelqu'un avait franchi ce trou béant avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de le raccommoder. Un petit garçon trop curieux qui s'était amusé à agrandir petit à petit la déchirure pour voir ce qu'elle dissimulait. Et si ce petit garçon avait découvert ce monde inconnu avec un regard émerveillé, aussi émerveillé que celui de Conan quand il fréquentait son père, ce n'était vraiment pas le cas de la petite fille qu'il avait entraîné dans ses bêtises…

Ce monde n'avait rien de fascinant pour elle, il n'avait rien de lumineux, toute ce qui s'y trouvait avait sa part d'ombre, ce monde dans son ensemble était dominé par une ombre de toutes façons, pour Shinichi c'était l'ombre de Sherlock Holmes mais pour elle…

Elle n'avait jamais trouvé de nom pour désigner cette ombre mais si elle avait partagé la passion de son ami, ce nom aurait sans doute été celui de Jack the ripper, ce criminel qui avait manqué de peu de les tuer tandis qu'ils étaient enfermés dans ce programme de réalité virtuelle qui avait ressuscité d'entre les morts le pire criminel de l'histoire de humanité.

C'était toujours la même chose, ce jour là, elle avait simplement voulu s'amuser avec un petit garçon trop curieux, et elle avait été confrontée à une réalité à laquelle une adulte pouvait difficilement faire face.

Mais cette petite fille qu'elle serrait doucement contre elle, n'avait pas simplement contemplé ce monde, elle s'y était enfoncée beaucoup plus loin qu'elle ne le ferait jamais. Ran pouvait le dire rien qu'à la manière dont elle avait agrippé la main de Conan devant elle quelques minutes plus tôt. Et ce monde terrifiant qui s'était dissimulé derrière le regard d'une fillette beaucoup trop mature pour son âge, l'amie d'enfance de Shinichi hésitait encore à en franchir le seuil, même si c'était pour des raisons différentes.

Elle avait peur, non pas pour elle-même, mais pour cette petite sœur dont elle ne voulait pas remuer un peu plus les souvenirs douloureux qu'elle devait s'efforcer d'oublier de nouveau. Cela ne l'empêcha pourtant pas d'essayer de le faire. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle avait apprise auprès des détectives qu'elle fréquentait c'était que des souffrances et de peurs qu'on gardait enfouies au fond de soi finissaient toujours par en ressortir de la pire des manière et qu'à ce moment là, il était trop tard, beaucoup trop tard…

« Tu sais, Ai…S'il y a quelque chose qui te fait peur, quelque chose dont tu aurais aimé parler à ta grande sœur… »

Ran se mordilla les lèvres avant de les entrouvrir timidement de nouveau.

« Alors n'hésite pas à m'en parler, d'accord ? Je ne sais pas si je pourrais t'aider à…ne plus avoir peur…mais je te promets que j'essaierais…Et puis…et puis même si je n'y arrive pas, tu te sentiras peut-être un peu mieux si tu en parles… »

Le silence de celle qui était blottie dans ses bras arracha un soupir à Ran avant qu'elle n'adresse un sourire attristé à la fillette qui la fixait d'un regard plus énigmatique que jamais.

« Enfin, si tu préfère ne pas en parler, je comprendrais. Moi aussi, il y a beaucoup de choses dont je n'ai pas parlé alors que j'aurais peut-être du le faire…Que ce soit à mes parents…ou à Shinichi… »

« Ma grande sœur…a été assassiné…par quelqu'un vêtu de noir… »

Ce fût au tour de la lycéenne de demeurer silencieuse alors qu'on attendait d'elle une réponse mais que pouvait-elle ajouter de plus ? Il n'y avait plus aucun mystère derrière la peur qui avait saisi la petite métisse, juste une vérité aussi simple que cruelle. Que pouvait-elle bien faire ou dire contre cela ?

Lui dire qu'elle comprenait à présent ?

Oui, elle comprenait parfaitement l'origine de sa peur, mais elle ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait. Même si elle avait déjà ressenti de la peur, que ce soit dans cette ruelle new-yorkaise ou face à cette homme couvert de bandages qui avait brandi une hache au dessus d'elle ou lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvé face au seul criminel que Sherlock Holmes n'avait jamais arrêté, il y avait toujours eu Shinichi pour la soutenir. Certes, il n'avait pas toujours été là mais elle avait toujours entendu sa voix ou senti sa présence à ces moments là, sans doute parce que Conan avait été là pour l'aider et qu'il ressemblait tellement à ce petit garçon trop curieux mais si courageux. Tant qu'elle pouvait sentir cette présence à ses côtés, elle pouvait faire face à n'importe quel criminel, mais cette petite fille, qui avait-elle pour la soutenir ? La seule personne qui avait été là pour la sauver lors de cette terrible nuit où cette femme terrifiante avait été sur le point de la tuer, la personne qui la suppliait de ne pas avoir peur alors que les balles de revolver voltigeaient autour d'elle, cette personne c'était…elle…

Mais qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire ? Cette nuit là, tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire c'était de s'interposer entre cette petite fille et sa future meurtrière… Si Shinichi avait vu ça il lui aurait sans doute dit que c'était la plus stupide des choses à faire, qu'elle ne pouvait pas la sauver en agissant ainsi mais uniquement se mettre elle-même en danger…Oui, il lui aurait sans doute dit ça, mais il n'aurait pas manqué d'ajouter qu'il aurait probablement fait la même chose dans la même situation…

Et maintenant ? Qu'est ce qu'elle allait faire maintenant ?

La même chose que la dernière fois…La chose qu'elle avait fait avant même d'y réfléchir…

Même si cette fois Haibara ne faisait rien pour se dégager de son étreinte, cela n'empêcha pas Ran de la resserrer doucement.

« Essaye de tenir…encore un peu plus longtemps…Bientôt, tout sera fini… »

Les paroles de la jeune fille comme le ton suppliant avec lequel elle les avait murmuré ne manqua pas de déstabiliser la chimiste autant que des encouragements similaires l'avaient déjà fait lors d'une nuit de pleine lune qu'elle n'oublierait sans doute jamais.

« Tout sera fini ? Mais de quoi est ce que tu parles ? »

« Tu n'auras…Tu ne seras… »

Ran avala péniblement sa salive avant de sourire timidement à l'enfant.

« Tu n'auras plus jamais à avoir peur...d'être seule…Quand Shinichi aura enfin fini sa maudite enquête, je lui demanderais de retrouver ceux qui ont assassiné ta sœur pour que tu n'aie plus jamais peur d'eux…Et tant qu'il ne sera pas de retour, je serait toujours auprès de toi pour te protéger, et pour que tu ne te retrouve plus jamais seule au milieu d'une foule…je ne les laisserait jamais t'emmener comme ils ont essayé de le faire, cette nuit là… »

Haibara tressaillit légèrement quand elle sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue, une larme qu'elle n'avait pas versée.

« Pardon…Je sait que…Même cette nuit là, je n'ai pas pu te protéger…Quand ce coup de feu a retenti, j'ai bien cru que j'étais…Et à ce moment là, je me suit évanoui, alors que je te disais de ne pas avoir peur… je ne sait pas ce qui t'as…ce qui nous a sauvé, cette nuit là, mais ce n'était pas moi… Et maintenant, je suis en train de te demander de me faire confiance…pour te protéger… »

Ce fût au tour de Ran de tressaillir quand elle sentit la fillette essuyer délicatement ses larmes à l'aide d'un mouchoir qu'elle avait extirpé de la poche de son imperméable rouge.

« Ne dit pas ça. Tu étais là, cette nuit là, et c'est pour ça que je suis encore en vie… Même si je ne sais pas pourquoi…cette femme ne nous a pas tué quand elle en avait l'occasion, je sais qu'elle…que ce genre de personne n'aurait pas hésité à tuer une innocente si elle s'était interposé entre elle et sa victime…Mais toi, elle n'a pas pu te tuer, elle a même supplié mon ange gardien de s'écarter pour qu'elle puisse me tuer… Oui, c'est exactement ce qu'elle a fait…Elle a supplié un ange de s'écarter de la trajectoire de son arme…Si ça avait été n'importe quel autre personne que toi qui avait essayé de me protéger, je serait morte au lieu d'être dans tes bras… »

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux quand elle vit les lèvres de son petit chaperon rouge s'écarter doucement en un sourire qui aurait été identique à celui de sa mère si elle s'était trouvé dans ses bras à ce moment là…Oui, une fois de plus la petite Ai avait une expression qui était trop mature pour son âge mais cette fois, c'était de la tendresse et non de la froideur qui s'y exprimait…

« Mais ça, je ne m'en suit rendu compte que longtemps après…A ce moment là, la seule chose qui comptait pour moi, c'est que... Même quand cette femme s'apprêtait à nous tirer de nouveau dessus après avoir rechargé son arme, je n'avais plus peur, plus peur du tout…Parce que tu… Tu était là…Tu es là…C'est tout ce qui comptait pour moi, c'est la seule chose qui compte pour moi… »

Ran avait parfois vu cette petite fille adresser à un adulte le plus innocent des sourires, mais c'était un sourire qui était trop innocent, un sourire que ne pouvait pas avoir quelqu'un qui avait vu ce qui se reflétait dans les yeux qui surplombait ce sourire, mais à cet instant précis, il n'y avait plus aucun contraste entre l'expression de son visage et celle de ses yeux qui lui apparaissaient presque candides…

« Tu voit ? Je n'ai plus peur. Plus peur du tout. Tant que tu seras là, je n'aurais plus jamais peur… »

A ces deniers mots, la chimiste reprit instantanément son expression mélancolique et désabusée.

« Enfin…Non, il y aura sans doute de nombreux moments où j'aurais encore peur…Et c'est pour cela que je…que j'ai besoin… »

La fillette replongea dans le silence tandis qu'elle cherchait ses mots. Des mots que Ran n'avais pas besoin d'entendre pour comprendre ce qu'ils signifiaient, des mots que Ai n'eut pas besoin de prononcer parce qu'elle comprit au regard de celle qui lui caressait doucement les cheveux qu'elle les lui avait déjà dit, alors même qu'aucun autre son ne s'était échappée de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Haibara ferma de nouveau les yeux, mais ce n'était plus la peur qui la poussait à agir ainsi, et ce n'était plus la ressemblance entre cette jeune fille et sa défunte sœur qui la poussait à se blottir un peu plus contre elle…


End file.
